


Angels in the Stars

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cuddling, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see that one?" Castiel asked Dean in a quiet tone, pointing up at the navy sky filled with stars. Dean turned his head, letting the cool grass tickle his ears, while he savored the warmth of Cas' body that lay next to him.</p><p>"Yeah," he responded, his gaze never leaving the sparkling sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels in the Stars

"You see that one?" Castiel asked Dean in a quiet tone, pointing up at the navy sky filled with stars. Dean turned his head, letting the cool grass tickle his ears, while he savored the warmth of Cas' body that lay next to him.

"Yeah," he responded, his gaze never leaving the sparkling sky.

"I remember when that one was made. It's one of my favorite stars. I watched it form, I watched it grow," Castiel declared with a fond look on his face.

"So you really watched the stars form, huh?" Dean inquired. Cas nodded.

"How many?"

"Thousands." Dean let the night air pass over him, a quiet fading of crickets and a glimmer of fireflies floating with it.

"They must be beautiful to watch," he mused.

"They are. But they're even more beautiful down here." The two sat in silence for a moment, the presence of each other filling the air with a pleasant glow.

"You know which one my favorite is?" Dean grinned, looking over at Castiel.

"Is it the North Star?" Cas shook his head, pointing up to a star that stood out amongst the others, burning brightly against the blue velvet night.

"That one. That's the one that formed the day the angels came to rescue you. That was a swirling mass of exploding light colliding right as I found your soul. It formed when I saw you for the first time, really saw you, when I pieced you together. That's why it's my favorite," Cas whispered, his voice brimming with awe. Dean snuggled his head next to Cas', finding his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You know you're really good at chick-flick moments?" Castiel simply chuckled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dean smiled because no, it wasn't, not whe he had the most beautiful angel laying next to him, pointing out stars. And no it wasn't, not when this beautiful angel was desperately in love with him.

"I love you," he murmured against Castiel's skin.

"Didn't you just make the moment worse?" Dean kneed him softly in the leg.

"Shut up," he grumbled, making Cas chuckle.

"I love you too Dean," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Dean's temple. "I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this is just a little piece of drabble that I wrote, I haven't been on here in the last couple of days so I figured I'd post this today and then I have another fanfiction ready for posting! Other than that I have some that just need editing and I've got a couple WIP's. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this, feedback is always welcome!! :)


End file.
